Las Historias IE
by Wynter.Defensora de sakuma11
Summary: Disfruta leyendo One-shots de tus parejas favoritas de IE o de ti por tu personaje favorito de IE, donde usted será el encargado de pedir los.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola de nuevo y yo acá con un nuevo proyecto pero lo tenía pensado y quiero intentarlo, estaré actualizando lo junto con el ultimo Fic, diariamente, así que cada les platicaré. **

**Esta vez algo diferente, haré un One-shot, de su pareja favorita o de su Oc x personaje que ustedes podrán pedir.**

**-Acepto-**

***Oc x personaje**

**_Puede repetirse el personaje si X autor escoge X personaje y otro pide al mismo no habrá ningún problema.**

**_pueden pedir cualquier personaje pero solo de IE.**

***Parejas favorita de IE**

**-Pueden pedir a sus parejas favoritas también.**

**_ También pueden repetir los personajes.**

**-FICHA-**

**Nombre: **

**Apellido:**

**Edad: (la que quieran)**

**Nacionalidad: (solo en caso que su nombre no sea en Japones)**

**Descripción: ( por favor intente no se les haga muy extensa)**

**Personalidad: ( Esta si sean claros y detallados)**

**Ropa:**

**Pareja:( aquí poner si ya lo conocían o no, si ya lo conocían que relación tenían con el, como lo conocieron Etc)**

**Canción: (no es seguro pero tal vez en algunos haga un Song-fic, en esta opción es opcional si la dejan porque de todos modos si lo hago es con algunos)**

**Historia: **

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Extra: **

** Bueno creo que eso es todo espero se animen y les guste la idea así que nos vemos en la próxima sin mas me despido...saludos! **


	2. Mi mejor amigo

**Hey!...hola gente pues acá vengo con el primer One-shot!:... y le pertenece a Aniky 20, bueno tarde pero estoy cumpliendo. sin mas dejo mis aclaraciones y les dejo el One-shot.**

**A1: IE no me pertence!...**

**A2: El Oc que aparecerá tampoco me pertenece, si no a Aniky 20 **

**A3: pareja: Oc x personaje **

** MIYU X GOENJI.**

**"Mi mejor amigo"**

* * *

><p>"<em>Narrador"...<em>

se podía apreciar a una chica de estatura media, tiene la piel ni pálida ni castaño y liso hasta los hombros, con una diadema rosa y flequillo largo y de lado, medio ondulado. de ojos grandes de color azul celeste, sentada en su lugar mirando por la ventana sumamente metida en sus pensamientos. Tanto así que no se percato de que la persona delante de ella ya había llegado.

-Renacuajo-dijo con una sonrisa, cierto rubio.

- Te he dicho que no me llames así-dijo con mala cara la chica a su amigo de infancia

-Solo intenta no distraerte tanto esta por llegar la maestra- dijo el como respuesta

( Narra la chica).

Volví a ver por la ventana era mejor antes de solo verle a el, comencé a recordar muchos momentos que viví con el de niña, nuestros padres eran grandes amigo, y aparte de que eramos vecinos eramos muy unidos, el siempre fue mi mejor amigo, siempre me protegió, me escuchaba o aconsejaba en fin eramos inseparables. Un nuevo mensaje llego a mi celular sacando me de mis pensamientos.

_"pon atención, que si no te regañaran!...¿estas bien?,...estas muy distraída hoy Miyu" _

_"S. Goenji"_

_Sonreí al leerlo el siempre me salvaba, siempre tiendo a distraerme y mas con estas clases tan aburridas, pero hoy precisamente me sentía algo cansada _

_" Estoy bien no pasa nada"_

_"Miyu I."_

Conteste simplemente, después de eso regrese a copiar e intentar atender la explicación, era la tercera hora de clase y aun faltaban tres y mis ánimos no eran los mejores, estaba cansada muy aburrida, y de nuevo mire por la ventana regresando a mis recuerdos, recuerdo tan claro ese día me sentí tan mal, siempre eramos tan cercanos, unidos y de repente desaparece se cambia de casa, se cambia de instituto, perdí todo rastro de el, ni siquiera me pudo decir que se iría.

-Señorita Idone- escuche la voz de la maestra sacando me de mis pensamientos-la clase esta aquí

- Lo siento maestras, pondré mas atención-conteste un poco avergonzada.

Casi todos intentábamos fingir interés en la clase, pero la verdad se sentía tan larga, aparte de ser la mas aburrida de todas, no podía evitar perderme en mi mundo, seguí recordando esta vez cuando salia con mis amigos, siempre hablaban cosas buenas de Raimond, sonaba a un lugar tan agradable que quería entrar, aunque mas allá de eso mis motivos eran otros, era volverte a ver, quería saber que había pasado exactamente, saber si me recordabas, y aunque me sentí extraña lo hice, y tal como cuando eramos niños coincidimos, la misma clase, me reconociste de inmediato, luego me explicaste todo lo ocurrido y nuestra amistad volvió a aparecer tal y como cuando eramos niños, nos volvimos muy cercanos de nuevo.

-Señorita Idone, lo mejor es que se retire de mi clase ya que esta muy distraída el día de hoy- todos voltearon a verme no era normal eso en mi, pero no me sentía hoy exactamente bien o de humor, preferí retirarme era lo mejor en ese momento me sentía mal.

-Esto es tan confuso para mi-dije caminando por los pasillos del colegio, esta vez me dirigía a las canchas a pensar que hacer ahora. y un nuevo mensaje llego a mi teléfono.

" ¿Donde estas Miyu?... ¿Que pasa?..."  
>" "<p>

aun pensaba que hacer, pero sin duda era lo mejor y te conteste, en verdad esa fue la mejor solución para mi en ese momento.

" Estoy en las canchas, todo esta bien no pasa nada Goenji, por cierto llamaré a papa para que venga por mi"

" Miyu I."

Después de haberle enviado el mensaje, marque el numero de papa, como lo esperaba atendió de inmediato.

-¿Pasa algo Miyu?-escuche a mi padre en la otra linea

-papa podrías venir por mi, no me siento muy bien el día de hoy-le dije

-¿Te sientes muy mal?, ¿Que tienes?-escuche alarmado a mi padre

-No es nada mal, solo estoy muy cansada, ¿pasaras?-pregunto algo desanimada

-Espera me, paso en un rato-dijo el, me alegro escuchar lo, pronto colgó.

Me senté en una banca cercana, sentí como si alguien me observaba pero en ese momento el lugar estaba solo yo, así que le reste importancia, hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que te pasa?-dijo en tono serio, la voz de una persona que conocía muy bien

-Estoy bien Gienji, no es nada-dije volteando a verle

-Entonces ¿por que has estado tan distraída?-me dijo de la misma manera

-Solo he estado un poco cansada, nada importante-dije intentando convencerme yo también con esas palabras.

-No me preocupes tanto la próxima vez, y cuídate mucho-mirando me fijamente- entendido renacuajo

-No me digas renacuajo-dije con mala cara, aunque en el fondo eso me causaba gracia de parte de el

-Debo irme ya pero ya sabes cuídate mucho y si me necesitas llama-dijo con una sonrisa haciéndome sentir bien, me limité a asentir

Otra vez volví a quedarme sola, las cosas para mi era mas confusas cada momento, desde que nos reencontramos nada era igual, había lago diferente ahora, o por lo menos si para mi, cada momento con el me confundía un poco mas y eso no debía y tenia porque pasarme, no tuvo porque haber pasado, pero paso, y cada momento era mas confuso y un poco doloroso para mi.

pronto recibí un mensaje de papa, el se encontraba ya afuera, me apresure a tomar mis cosas y me dirigí a la entrada en efecto ahí estaba el auto de papa, así que de inmediato subí al auto.

* * *

><p><em> Narrador...<em>

Eran casi las dos y medía y la de cabellos castaños se encontraba tumbada en su cama, se había quedado dormida, ya su padre había regresado al trabajo y ella vestía una camiseta de manga corta de color rosa en el que pone Love en el centro de color negro. Pantalones estrechos piratas de color azul oscuro, pronto la chica comenzó a despertar, miraba el techo de su habitación como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Como es que me paso esto a mi, el es solo mi mejor amigo, jamas me podría ver como algo mas-dijo con tristeza la chica- en que momento este tipo de sentimiento comenzaron a nacer a mi, ademas el es un gran jugador, un chico guapo, tiene tras de el hermosas chicas, porque me vería tan solo un momento como algo mas que su amiga-dijo la chica seria.

la chica se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a su armario y tomo unas bailarinas de color rosa, se las puso y salio de su habitación.

-Lo mejor será olvidarme de este asunto, no seguir pensando en el-dijo la chica con tristeza bajando las escaleras- sera mejor despejarme un rato-se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo de su casa.

-¿Como sigues?-pregunto una voz atrás de ella, asustando le

-Como es posible que me asustes de esa manera-dijo mirando a la persona tras de ella- estoy bien te dije que no era nada importante

-Entonces no me dirás que te pasa-dijo el chico mirando la fijamente

-es que en verdad no pasa nada Goenji-dijo la chica avanzando al lado de ella caminaba el, las calles se veían uno que otro niño jugando por los jardines, algún que otro jóvenes.

- Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente-dijo el rubio

-Solo estoy cansada- contesto la chica, el chico se detuvo y tomo su brazo haciendo que se detuviera también y que volteara a verle dejando cierta distancia entre ambos

-Eso me lo has dicho desde hace días, ¿Que te pasa?-Dijo seriamente el chico y mirando la fijamente

-N-no, es n-nada-dijo la chica algo nerviosa

-Eso también ya me lo has dicho mucho-dijo el chico avanzando un poco mas hacía ella -Acaso no somos amigos Miyu

La chica no contestaba nada, eso le comprobaba lo que ya tenía en mente y ese era su problema que solo eran eso "Amigos", nada mas que amigos y siempre la vería así. Al ver esto de parte de la chica se acerco un poco mas quedando muy cerca de la chica.

-Ese es el problema-dijo la chica levantando la vista hacia el, sonrojando se levemente al ver lo cerca que estaban.

-¿Cual es?-dijo el rubio, pero no recibió repuesta de parte de la chica- ese también es el mismo problema que yo tengo

-¿C-como?-dijo la chica algo nerviosa, ya que el chico soltó su brazo pero esta vez paso el brazo de el alrededor de la cintura de ella atrayendo la a el.

-Que desde que nos encontramos volvimos a ser los amigos de antes, pero desde que te volví a ver nada es igual que antes Miyu-dijo el chico dejado la sorprendida, acerco su rostro a el de la chica quedando a solo escasos centímetros- ese es también tu problema ¿No?

La chica solo se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba y se veía nerviosa, nunca se imagino estar de esa manera con el pero estaba pasando.

-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y no quiero que seas mas mi amiga -dijo el chico- quiero que seas mas que eso- Miyu lo miraba fijamente aunque bastante sonrojada aun mas cuando el acerco mas su rostro al de ella, casi rosando sus labios, la chica podía sentir su corazón latir muy rápido, peor lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos mientras el chico hacía lo mismo y terminaba uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un tierno y cálido beso.

-Te dije que si me necesitabas me avisaras, yo siempre estaré para ti-dijo el chico una vez se separaron

-yo lo siento no sabia como-dijo esta vez bajando la mirada Miyu

-Entonces tengo la solución a nuestro problema-dijo Goenji sonriendo

-¿Cual es?-pregunto confusa Miyu mirando al chico fijamente

-Se mi novia Miyu-dijo el chico la chica volvió a sonrojarse pero esta vez una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del chico que le había robado el corazón

-Esa es la mejor solución-dijo con una sonrisa y ganando se una de su ahora novio.

* * *

><p><strong>y pues hola!...si tarde un poco pero acá esta el primer pedido, y pues espero les haya gustado, sin mas creo que solo me queda decir dejen sus pedidos!...y nos vemos en el próximo, con la siguiente pareja!... sin mas bye!<strong>


End file.
